Choices
by Sorrowfulchild
Summary: By a chance of Fate, Shuri oak finally gets his chance with the former so sklave he's always chased after. mikage is sick for the day and Teito is alone , will Shuri help Teito or will he end up saying and doing all the wrong things ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys its Sorrowfulchild and i'm back with a new one. But guess what this it a joint story and request with/for the oh-so wonderful Lord Kharl , my co-writer for this story. She's anwesome writer so you should totally check her out ! **

**The rating may go up depending on how the story goes, but gfor now it will be rated T.**

**Warning this story is Shounen-ai/Yaoi , if you don't like it then if you look to your top left corner their should be a back button . Please click it now ,if you don't like Shounen-ai . And please don't flame this story ...**

**Disclaimer : WE DO NOT OWN 07-GHOST , OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS EXPECT MY OC KANE ...**

TEITO POV.

It was just another day at the academy for Teito. He stalks down the halls and head for his class slowly, enjoying the small freedom of being at school. This was his time of peace, to be away from the battlefield. Although he wasn't completely away from people he didn't like. Teito didn't mind them though; in fact he ignored them for the most part. It was his best friend Mikage who got angry for him.

Mikage he told him before that he shouldn't have to take the abuse. But Teito had brushed it off; he didn't want Mikage to get picked on too. Though that itself would never happen. Many people loved the blonde; he was a ray of sunshine. He was someone Teito envied, because he was allowed to be so free. But as for Teito himself he was an animal in a cage. He was to be detained; he was not to have freedom.

Teito sighed as he shook his thoughts from his head. He reached his classroom, and as he did everyday he put on a blank face and walks inside. He waited to be badgered by his only friend, but the moment never came. Mikage wasn't there, how odd. But then again now that Teito thought about it Mikage hadn't gotten out of bed this morning. Now was odd, the blonde was always up and out of their room before Teito himself.

Teito drifted back to reality as he saw something being thrown at him from the corner of his eye .Teito lifted his hand to shield him , he caught the object with ease .It was a dagger though it was very small. Teito scanned the area and looked for who had thrown it.

He gaze landed near Shuri and his goon squad but Teito initially stopped his gaze on Kane Hanesinburg, Shuri's right hand man. Kane absolutely loathed Teito; he claimed that Teito had stolen away Mikage. And was now tainting Mikage's name by being with him.

Teito didn't deny it, mostly because it was true .He didn't understand Mikage at all, but even more than Mikage someone he really didn't understand was Shuri. Shuri was mean in the face of his friends, but when it was Teito and Mikage he was … pleasant .Teito glanced in Shuri's direction once to study the other blonde's face.

What he found surprised him, though Teito didn't show it. Shuri was glaring at Kane; the look was one of pure anger. Teito didn't understand, Shuri never did that when Kane had hit him or threw something at him before. So why was today any different? Teito stole another glance at Shuri, the look was gone. Teito wondered if he had imagined things. Teito let the dagger slip from his hands; he walked past Shuri and his friends to take his seat in the back.

SHURI POV.

Shuri was talking with Kane making small talk until Kane suddenly froze. He took a look at Kane's face watching it change from a stiff expression to one of pure turned and looked to where Kane was looking to see Teito. The boy had stopped at the door and appeared to be in a daze.

He turned to Kane once more.

"Look at that sklave, he thinks he's so good because he's Chairman Mirokou's pet. Let's teach him he's not so good, shall we boys? "Shuri watched at Kane's hand disappeared into his coat pocket. Kane pulled out a small dagger, it was sheathed but from the look in Kane's eyes it wouldn't be for long. He silently watched as Kane unsheathed the dagger with grace. The dagger was obviously new, the way the blade shined and the way sharp sides didn't seem to be dull.

Shuri got worried now; he turned to look at Teito once more. It was obvious the brunette was still in a daze, as Teito continued to stare off in to space. Out of the corner of his eye, Shuri saw Kane raise the dagger. Then faster than Shuri could see it. The dagger left Kane's hand. He whipped his head to Teito; he heard gasps from other students.

Shuri's eyes widen a fraction before going back to their original size. He would have sighed, had their not been others around him.

Teito had caught the dagger with ease, it hadn't even cut him. Shuri, once he had assured that Teito was safe turned his attention to Kane. If looks could kill Kane would have been dead by now. Shuri was pissed, even though he himself had thrown things at the former sklave; he had never thrown something so dangerous.

'CLANK'

Shuri turned his head towards the sound, he looked to see Teito had dropped the weapon and was now heading for his seat in the back of the classroom.

Shuri sighed it was going to be a long day. The bell had rung the signal for students to take their seats.

Class went on for two long hours and then finally by the grace of God himself. The bell rang signaling lunch to begin. Shuri watched as Teito got up and headed out of the classroom by himself. Shuri froze, Teito was by himself. He scanned the room looking for Teito's constant companion. Shuri came up empty, Mikage was not here today.

Shuri smiled, God really was on his side today .Shuri got up and told his friends he was going to the bathroom. They had offered to go with them, but Shuri insisted they stay here he would be back soon.

Shuri left the room and looked down the wide hallways, he hoped Teito decided to walk slow today. The brunette was always faster than most. Shuri once again thanked his lucky stars , he spotted Teito 10 yards ahead of him Shuri silently followed Teito until they ended up on the academy's roof top . Shuri watched as Teito who seemed to be in another daze, lie down on the hard roof.

When Teito suddenly sat up Shuri was worried he had been discovered. Shuri carefully watched Teito pull something out of his coat pocket. Shuri blinked at the object in Teito's hand before gapping like a fish out of water. Pill's filled the bottled to the top. When Teito opened the jar and filled his open hand with an assortment of pills, Shuri stepped out from his hiding spot.

He knew he was always jealous of Teito and that he had done horrible things to him. But he never thought Teito would go as far as to kill himself over it all! Shuri was shocked; he didn't know what to do. But he did know one thing He had to stop that idiot.

**Reviews pretty please , anyone ? Opions , advice ? **

**Oh and if you have questions please ask either of us authors , okay ? thanks for reading bye ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Return Part I**

Disclaimer: We don't own 07-Ghost, except Sorrowfulchild who owns Kane Hanesinburg and for my OC who will be sorta introduced later on (he doesn't play a major part at all, he's only mentioned once.) So with that done, please enjoy chapter two!

_He knew he was always jealous of Teito and that he had done horrible things to him. But he never thought Teito would go as far as to kill himself over it all! Shuri was shocked; he didn't know what to do. But he did know one thing he had to stop that idiot!_

Shuri ran towards Teito, still trying to calculate what was going on. "Stop you fool!" He finally shouted making Teito accidently spit the pills out in shock. Shuri reached Teito and grabbed him by the collar shaking the boy. "Never do that! Do you want to die that bad?" Shuri yelled but was surprised as how light the boy was.

"Stupid, you just wasted my lunch," Teito sighed, still being held by the blonde. When Shuri didn't let him go Teito cast a simple zaiphon at the boy's hands making Shuri realise him.

"Y-your lunch?" Shuri stuttered and grabbed the bottle to read what the pills were. 'Supplementary Pills'  
Shuri looked sadly at the boy who stood before him, guilt rushed through his whole body as the bottle was taken back and another five pills were plopped into the brown haired boy's mouth. "Don't you eat regular food? You must right, I mean no one can live with just taking supplementary pills. So is this a once in a while thing where you don't eat right?" Shuri asked as he sat down, patting the ground indicating that Teito should too with a smile on his face.

"It doesn't concern you, just stay away from me." Teito said coldly like he did with Mikage, eventually he laid down, closing his eyes hoping that Shuri would leave him alone.

"Of course it con…cerns me." Shuri whispered and hung his head, he was hoping that Teito would open up to him but Shuri knew that he first had to gain the brunettes trust.

"Why aren't you leaving? Don't you have some place better to be?" Teito sighed opening his emerald eyes. He sat up and looked at Shuri; his face told him that he wanted the answers to the previous questions. "If I answer your questions will you leave me alone?" Teito finally asked with a sigh, he didn't want Shuri to find out too much about himself, he just wanted to graduate and be left alone.

"Kay!" Shuri exclaimed a little too happily for Teito's liking.

"What was the first question that you as-"

"Shuri, man where are you?" it was one of Shuri Oak's followers, Kane.

"Looks like someone's looking for you, you better leave me now." This came out more as a threat than just a simple way of saying leave me alone.

"What about you though?" Shuri asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Distorting Shuri's almost perfect face into confusion.

"What about me? I'll be fine as long as you leave me." Teito said, not looking at Shuri's face as he said it.

Kane Hanesinburg had finally gotten to the top of the academy and spied Shuri Oak with Teito Klein. He bit down on his lip to get rid of the anger that boiled inside of him. 'How dare that sklave take away Shuri!' Kane pulled himself up and stealthily started towards Teito. Kane knew that he couldn't attack Teito while Shuri was there. So he finally just went out and towards the two.

"He's here, you better go." Teito said and stood up, he saw Kane but that wasn't what bothered him the most. Teito kept feeling as though someone was watching him, he knew there probably was he was trained to know if he was being watched.

"Shuri what are you doing? I thought you said you had to go to the bathroom." Kane asked crossly and walked towards Teito and Shuri.

"I did but I saw this and decided to follow." Shuri announced with a smirk on his face. He turned towards Teito who was on guard as if something was going to happen.

"What's wrong sklave? You seem frightened, is it because you know that you're weaker than me?" Kane teased and in an instant something whooshed past his head aiming for Teito who deflected the thing with amazing speed. Shuri and Kane just stared at how fast Teito deflected the object that was thrown at him at such speeds.

"That was 0.1 second late Teito Klein." A deep voice said,

"It was only by 0.1, you can't do anything if it was that low!" Teito growled and took a step forward preparing himself.

"Not this time Teito Klein, you'll be given a mission. Go to the Chairman he has the team that you'll be going with today." The voice said, "Know that if you don't report there like last time, the consequences will be severe Teito Klein. Do I make myself clear boy?" The voice was harsh and very threatening.

"Fine!" Teito shouted back at the voice, he stated leaving the two dumbfounded boys.

"Fine? Is that how you're going to talk to me Teito Klein?" The voice hissed, a puff of smoke appeared along with a shadow of a man. Once the fog died away there was a person standing there with cloth covering his face except for one eye, he wore the uniform of a battle solider.

"N-no" Teito replied but couldn't help flinching back; he knew he was in trouble if _he _had come to get him personally.

"Just a simple no? No sir? Don't you think you're starting to forget your manner? After all I raised you practically." The man chuckled out evilly.

Shuri looked at Teito who had tensed up, his hands trembling in what seemed to be fear. Shuri knew that if Teito was scared of this guy then he was pretty dangerous.

"Let's go Teito Klein; I would hate to make the team you're with wait." The man drawled out and stepped towards Teito, he took Teito's shoulder and started to lead the young boy away.

"W-wait!" Shuri cried out and stepped in their path "Teito, answer my questions after you come back!" Shuri exclaimed to the semi-shaking boy.

"If he comes back." The man hmphed and walked past Shuri while practically dragging Teito with him.

Kane clenched his hands into fists and put one foot in front of the other, "How dare you talk to Shuri-sama like that you monster!" Kane shouted at the bandaged covered man,

"You need to shut up!" The man replied back to him and continued to drag Teito with him ignoring Kane all together.

"How dare you ignore me!" Kane shouted and cast a zaiphon at Teito and the 'masked' man. Needless to say the zaiphon was deflected with much ease but had left Kane panting for air, which probably meant that it was his strongest. Shuri and Kane both saw the man lean to Teito whispering into his ear.

"Take the fool down Teito Klein and maybe you won't have to go." The man said in a chilly voice in Teito's ear. Teito just stood there stunned; he didn't think that he would ever have to attack someone that was in his class. "What are you waiting for Teito, take him down, that's an order!" The man shouted and once he realized Teito wasn't going to follow the order he stood the boy in front of him and gave him a hard slap to his face making the boy fall over.

"That stupid sklave can't hurt anyone!" Kane laughed like a maniac and made another zaiphon and aimed it at the 'masked' man.

"You should know your place and not attack others that are stronger than you." The mysterious man said coldly and deflected the wimpy attack and proceeded to pull Teito off the ground and tug him away, and in a flash the two were gone.

"Shuri-sama why are you hanging out with him? He'll taint you like he did with Mikage!" Kane said angrily,

"It's a part of my plan, don't interfere." Shuri said with a smile on his face and got ready to go to the rest of his classes.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late now do we?" Shuri asked, still thinking of what happened just a few minutes ago.

Teito nervously followed behind the man down the hallways of the academy going to the Chairman's office, his heart beating like crazy.

"You have to follow orders Teito, or else you're just going to get hurt." The man sighed and turned to the boy, "Teito you must be strong no matter what, even if I'm rough on you stick with what you believe in." He continued and brought the brunette towards him and embraced him. "I won't always be with you to make sure that you don't get forced on missions, you know that don't you? Teito Klein?" The man asked softly, he felt Teito wrap his arms around his body returning the embrace.

"I know Karu, I know" Teito whispered in to the man's clothes.

"Well then let's quickly go to the Chairman and see who you're going to be with for this mission!" The man named Karu said. A few more minutes of walking in the hallways and they finally reached Chairman Miroku's office.

Knock knock knock…..knock kn-

"Enter," An old man's voice called out from behind the door.

"Hello sir, I brought Teito Klein with me just like you asked." Karu said and saluted to the Chairman and the other guy that was there, so did Teito. The man had silver hair and piercing deep violet eyes. He wore the military uniform along with his cap. By the looks of him Teito knew that he was a high ranking person.

"Karu-kun you may leave us now, I thank you for bringing him here." Miroku said, Karu stiffened a tad bit but saluted and left.

"Now then Teito Klein, I hear that heard that your speed was a point slower than your usual speed. Is that correct?" Miroku asked with a smile on his face.

"Y-yes sir." Teito replied stiffly and waited for the Chairman to continue.

"Well I guess its okay since it wasn't by a full point." The Chairman laughed and stood up. "Ayanami-kun, this here is Teito Klein, the boy I told you so much about. I will be entrusting him to you for today's mission." Miroku said as he talked to the silver haired man.

"Alright, I'll take care of him while he's on the ship." The silver haired man known as Ayanami replied and turned to face the boy. "I will not be assisting you on the battle field though boy, so don't do anything stupid." Ayanami said coldly and Teito just nodded to shocked to speak.

"Teitp-kun, this is the Chief of Staff, Ayanami." Miroku introduced.

"Nice to meet you sir!" Teito said and mini saluted the chief.

"Teito-kun, quickly go get changed. Ayanami-kun I expect you to introduce him to the team." He said sternly to both males.

"Yes sir" Teito said and left to the other room to change. Once he came out he was no longer in his military uniform, he wore a skin tight sleeveless navy blue top with skin tight black thigh high shorts.

"Looks like you're ready, well then take care Teito-kun." Miroku said and went back to his desk and sat down in his chair.

Teito followed Ayanami down the hallways leading to the aircraft that they would be going on.

"Teito Klein, what is your experience in fighting? Have you killed before or will this be your first time?" Ayanami asked coldly, not really caring if the boy answered his questions but suspected he would.

"I've been fighting for a while sir, I was trained as a combat sklave for a while." He responded to his superior. Ayanami was waiting for the last answer, whether Teito had killed.

"Have you killed before or is this your first time?" Ayanami asked again, a little more forcefully.

"This is not my first time sir." Teito whispered, wishing that the Chief had not asked such a question.

The two males finally reached the entrance to the aircraft zone; Ayanami pulled open the doors and proceeded down the stairs. Teito followed quickly behind him, he peaked to the side of Ayanami to see a group of people in the same kind of uniform as the Chief but without the cap.

"Those guys are the rest of the team." Ayanami pointed out and went over to them.

"Welcome back Aya-tan!" A cheerful voice greeted them; the guy wore sunglasses and had black hair. Attached to his waist was a katana. "Ah, who's the poor boy?" The man asked and went over to Teito.

"My name's Teito Klein sir, I will be joining you for a mission for today." Teito saluted and said to the man.

"There's no need to salute to an idiot like him." Ayanami told Teito who in shock put his hand down.

"Aya-tan there's no need to be so mean!" The man cried out and pulled out a lollipop. "Here this is for you!" Sunglass man said and gave Teito a lollipop which he didn't take. "What's wrong? Don't kids like these kind of things?" He asked,

"Sorry sir, I don't eat sweets." Teito replied, still waiting for Ayanami to introduce the rest of the group.

"These are my men, we are the Black Hawks. The idiot is Hyuuga and his beglieter is Konatsu," Ayanami started the

introduction. "Those two are Haruse and the shorter one is Kuroyuri. Everyone this is Teito Klein." Ayanami said, and started to board the ship.

"Don't stick around Aya-tan to much or else you'll end up like him!" Hyuuga exclaimed and took Teito's hand and dragged him onto the aircraft.

"Major! Be careful he's still a boy, you could hurt him!" The blonde beglieter Konatsu yelled and broke Hyuuga's grip on Teito.

"Teito-kun, thanks for joining us for the day." A pink haired shorty said which Teito knew as Kuroyuri

"Thank you very much for having me." Teito forced out.

"Alright everyone, please sit down and fasten your seatbelts, we'll now be departing to the seventh district outskirts." An intercom voice said and everyone did as they were told.

"Excuse me, Hyuuga-san?" Teito called out to the black haired man, who looked at him all too happily.

"Yes Tei-chan?" Hyuuga called back and went over to sit with him.

"Tei-chan? Never mind. What exactly am I supposed to do on the mission today? I didn't get any information." Teito informed the older man.

"Ah, you'll just help us patrol and and if necessary fight." Hyuuga said happily and looked at the boy who was lost in confusion. "What's wrong? This you-"

"_If necessary_? I was supposed to be here for a serious mission! I don't understand why I have to do something as patrol. Can't you just drop me off here? I'm heading back to the academy." Teito raised his voice and started to unbuckle himself.

"Ahaha! I can't let you do that, what if you get hurt Tei-chan?!" Hyuuga called out sweetly but was not on guard as he was punched by the boy. Everyone stared at what was going on, Ayanami just watched not really caring what happened.

"Shut up!" Teito yelled and walked over to the man, "I was trained to kill nothing else and die if I'm too weak, I'm not here for some stupid kind of mission with a retard like you!" Teito shouted and at that instant Konatsu got up and angrily proceeded towards Teito sword drawn.

"If you want to leave then fight me!" Konatsu shouted at the boy "Ayanami-sama can we land the aircraft?" Konatsu asked the silver haired man who watched with some fascination.

"Fine. Suzaku land this thing." Ayanami ordered the aircraft driver who did as he was told.

The other Black Hawks got out and stood by to watch the fight.

"Just because you're a kid doesn't mean I'll be going easy on you, I hope you know." Konatsu warned.

"Like it matters, there's no need for your petty warnings just come at me when you're ready." Teito said and got in his fighting stance.

"Oi Konatsu don't do this, he's just a kid." Hyuuga said, not really sure if this was going to be a real fight or not.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter if he's a kid, I'll still fight him." Konatsu replied and drew his sword raising it over his head to get ready for his attack.

"One warning on my behalf sir, if you go easy on me, I'll kill you." Teito said coldly sending shivers down the blonde boy's spine.

"Guess it can't be helped then. You two, the first one to get out of the rink is defeated." Hyuuga announced and enclosed the two fighters in a square rink for the match.

"The loser will do anything the winner says without _any_ objections." Ayanami said and looked at the two with his cold eyes. "With that done are there any questions?" Ayanami asked, looking at the startled blonde and the brunette.

"No sir!" Both boys exclaimed and faced each other.

"Prepare to die!" Teito said darkly and lunged forward towards Konatsu at an amazing speed. Konatsu didn't see him until the very last second but it was too late for him to make any moves. "That's one point for me." Teito said behind Konatsu and cast a zaiphon at his back making the blonde fall over. Teito crushed Konatsu's hand where he held the sword making the boy cry out in pain.

"Come on Konatsu-chan!" Hyuuga cheered from the side-lines watching how easily Teito had taken down someone who was much stronger than him.

"I believe you won't be needing this anymore," Teito sneered and picked up the blonde's sword, "Pity isn't it? Losing to someone who's not even at your level, I'll tell you one thing though." Teito spoke threatingly and lifted Konatsu up by his hair, he thrashed in Teito's grip which kept getting tighter. "My master will never accept defeat. Next time you pick a fight do it with a person who is a little weaker than you or at the same pathetic level as you." Teito growled and threw Konatsu at Hyuuga who caught him.

"The winner is-"

"Teito Klein, if you can defeat me you may leave and go back to the academy." Ayanami interrupted and stepped into the rink.

"That wasn't part of the deal." Teito said coldly to the man,

"I don't care if it was; I want to test something out." Ayanami said and drew out his sword, tossing aside the scabbard he went straight for the boy who cast a zaiphon around him to shield the attack. "To weak Teito Klein!" The silver haired man exclaimed and broke through the shield almost hitting Teito who ducked just in time.

'Master please let me take care of this man.' A voice asked, it sounded like Teito's voice but Teito knew it wasn't him. "Why?" Teito called out, he wasn't aware that he was the only one able to hear the voice.

"Focus Teito, Ayanami-sama's not holding back!" Kuroyuri shouted at Teito who snapped his head up to face Ayanami, emerald eyes changed into red eyes and an evil smirk replaced his lips.

"Level 10, activate." Teito whispered and held out his hand against Ayanami trying to blast him, needless to say Teito was still too slow. Ayanami came up right in front of Teito and kicked him in the ribs followed by stabbing him in the stomach with his sword.

"Aya-tan stop, you'll kill the boy!" Hyuuga shouted and ran towards the two fighters.

"S-stay out of this!" Teito gritted and coughed up some blood before he passed out.

"I found him." Ayanami said and withdrew his sword from the limp unconscious body. "Were returning, everyone get moving. Hyuuga get the boy and treat his wounds." Ayanami ordered and left to get on the aircraft.

Konatsu sat up and cradled his fractured hand, he knew it would took a while for it to heal, Konatsu looked over to Teito who was bleeding on the Major. 'He's worse than me' Konatsu thought guiltily and went in step with Hyuuga. "Major, will he be alright?" Konatsu asked, worry lacing his voice.

"Ya, he just needs some sleep and food, of course medical attention to, I'll quickly drop him off at the infirmary when we get back. I just hope we don't run into any students on the way there." Hyuuga said and boarded the aircraft along with Konatsu.

**Hello guys! I'm really happy that I have this opportunity to co-author this story with Sorrowfulchild! She's really a great person to write with! Please review and comment and give your opinions on what can be improved and what things you like or dislike, thanks!** **Lord Kharl out!**


	3. Chapter 3 Concern

**Concern**

**Hi guys and girls it's me Lord Kharl once again, I'll be taking over this chapter so please bare with me! Also enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sorrowfulchild and I don't own anything from 07-Ghost except for our OCs!**

* * *

Hyuuga sighed as he picked Teito up and started to walk towards the infirmary. He was pretty amazed that he could defeat Konatsu with hardly any movement. He looked down at the boy in his arms and smiled, "How could someone as you get the Chief so agitated?" Hyuuga realised a sigh and turned the corner for only to come face with a bright blonde haired boy, an Oak. 'Shit, why did I have to run into the most annoying on of them all?' Hyuuga cursed then let out a laugh.

"W-what happened to him?!" The Oak shouted standing in front of Hyuuga. Hyuuga looked him then smiled.

"Whats your name little boy? Would you like a sweet?" Hyuuga asked avoiding the question.

"Don't avoid my question! My name's Shuri, Shuri Oak. What happened to Teito? Please tell me." The boy begged and grasped on to Hyuuga's jacket.

"Nothing much, he just fainted from exhaustion." Hyuuga informed, which was pretty much the truth.

"What do you mean nothing much? He's bleeding and it's dripping down on to the ground!" Shuri exclaimed in anger.

"Nee, I have to get Tei-chan to the infirmary so move out of the way, I don't want to be whipped by Aya-tan" Hyuuga said and stepped to the side of Shuri,

"Hey, do you think he'll be alright?" Shuri asked quietly to the black-haired man who stopped walking when he heard the concern in the Oak's voice.

"He's tough, he'll be back in class by today. Don't worry." Hyuuga said with a smile on his face to Shuri and finally entered the infirmary where the women who meet them screamed.

"W-what happened to him?" The woman asked and showed Hyuuga a place to put Teito down.

"He was in an accident!" Hyuuga replied, the woman gave him an 'you're kidding, right?' look.

"What kind of accident?" The woman asked as she took down notes about Teito.

"Well, he was sent out on a mission and when he came back he was bleeding and fainted, he couldn't tell us what happened." Hyuuga said, his sunglasses glazing over.

"Well, you can leave, I'll just bandage him up and let him rest for a while. We'll keep him here over night." The woman informed Hyuuga. Hyuuga thought for a second and scratched his head.

"Do you think he can at least go to one of his classes? His class mate was very worried and I told him that he would be in class. Please I'm counting on you!" Hyuuga said as he put his hands together and gave a bow to the woman.

"I-I'll do my best!" She replied with a blush on her face as and watched Hyuuga leave. After the door closed behind him other nurses rushed over to the women.

"Janice who was that guy? He your boyfriend?" On of them asked,

"Teito-kun's back" Another stated at the unconscious boy.

"Janice, didn't you treat him three days ago?" The same woman asked.

"Your right Flora, I just don't understand how he gets so beaten up and bloody, he can't still be training as a Sk-"

"Janice don't talk like that! Teito-kun is practically Chairman Miroku's son." Flora interrupted.

"Sorry, let's just treat him and give him some rest before we send him back to his class." Janice said sweetly.

"ARE YOU KIDDING! Your going to send that poor boy back to his class?! Are you out of your mind Janice?!" Flora shouted waking Teito up,

"Ahhh! Where am I?" Teito asked as he sat up, hand pressed against his chest trying to stop the bleeding.

"Honey, just lay back down, you're in the infirmary. You were injured in an accident on a mission." Janice said to sweetly to the boy, her motherly voice washed over Teito making him relax.

"It was no accident, that jerk was trying to kill me!" Teito hissed to himself, unbeknownst to him Janice and Flora heard him clearly. "Can I leave once you have stopped the bleeding?" Teito asked as Flora and Janice started to work on closing the wound and stopping the bleeding.

"Well you haven't lost too much blood, you don't have a fever. How is your head? Does it hurt?" Flora asked as she applied the ace-bandage on his chest to hold the gauze-bandage in place to help stop the bleeding.

"My head is fine, there is nothing wrong with me." Teito spoke coldly sending shivers down both of the women's spines.

'Exactly what you would expect from a former sklave.' Both Janice and Flora thought at the same time.

"Well you can go as long as you answer truthfully this last question!" Flora exclaimed making Teito go wide-eyed.

"What is it?" Teito asked, his voice soar for some reason.

"Have you eaten anything today? If so what?" Janice sang out on glee.

"I-I ate some porridge in the cafeteria." Teito lied but looked at them in the eyes.

"Wow, good job and one last thing, we have to weigh you quickly." Flora said and took Teito's hand leading him to the scale.

"Pss, Janice, how much do you think the he weighs?" Flora whispered as Teito stepped on to the scale.

"At least 99 Ib" (**A.N: in kilos it's 44.**)Janice replied and watched as Flora put the scale to 99 Ib, not heavy enough. Flora went down to 2 Ibs, still not heavy enough, she then went down 6 Ibs still not heavy enough so she went down another 6. Perfect.

"Teito-kun, you only weigh 80 Ibs (**A.N: in kilos it's around 36**), don't you think you should eat more and be more worried about yourself?" Flora asked as she watched Teito get off the scale and pull on his boots.

"I guess." Teito replied and quickly left the infirmary to go to his last class of the day which he was excused from, the practical combat training. 'I wonder what the class is like.' Teito thought as he passed down the hallways, he knew that the class had already started that's why there was no one in the hallways. He wandered down the halls to the arena place that the students were practicing in and saw the students going against each other, practicing.

Mizuki-sensei felt someone watching so he turned towards the screen and spied Teito watching the students. 'That's a first that he's here.' He thought to himself and watched Teito enter into the arena.

"Sensei, just for today would it be okay if I participated?" Teito asked, his gaze never leaving the students that were practicing.

"All right, since all the other students have a partner I'll be your partner. Let's go over there." The teacher replied and had Teito follow him, they were next to a blonde which Teito realized to be Shuri and his friend, well his goon; Kane. "Well then shall we get started?" Mizuki-sensei called out a little loud getting all the student's attention on them. Shuri gasped as he saw Teito.

"Teito you're alright!" HE exclaimed and started to go towards the two that were about to duel, Shuri stopped short when he heard what Teito said to the teacher.

"If you don't come at me seriously, I'll kill you." Teito's eye's had changed into a murderous look, one that Shuri never saw on the boy.

"Don't worry, I don't plan to hold back either." Mizuki-sensei cackled and sent out his blue zaiphon. Teito dodged it with amazing speed, and cast his zaiphone which turned out to be red. "Ho ho, what happened to your zaiphon?" The teacher asked and ran straight towards the boy, he didn't calculate the boy standing there waiting for him.

Teito caught his teacher by the neck and forced him down to the ground, "Now lets open you up, shall we?" Teito asked with an evil voice, right as he was about to cast his zaiphon another red zaiphon intercepted his and hit him in the chest.

"What are you doing in class? You didn't give your report to Miroku." Teito clutched his chest, he felt the wound open up and the blood soaking through his clothing.

"It doesn't matter!" Teito shouted in anger and faced the intruder.

"Don't tell me you're still bitter about losing to me!" The silver-haired man said with a cocky attitude.

"I'll kill you this time!" Teito shouted and charged at the man who drew his sword. Shuri gasped as he watched Teito attack the Chief of Staff Ayanami.

"You're to weak Teito Klein!" The man said quietly and slashed Teito's chest cutting his military jacket off revealing the bandage soaked in blood.

"You haven't even recovered from when I stabbed you." The man said and thrust his sword into Teito's arm pinning the boy down. Teito didn't let out any noise, he just stared at the man, his eyes filled with hate.

"Looks like that Sklave will finally die!" Kane laughed and watched Ayanami take out the sword, raising it in the air to bring it down upon Teito. At that instant Teito got up a bit and kicked the Chief's feet causing him to stumble back at the foreign attack.

"Teito!" Shuri shouted and ran towards the boy who turned at him in anger and cast a zaiphon at him causing Shuri to fall down from the attack, the attack wasn't deep but a shall cut on his face.

"Stay out of this!" Teito shouted but realized that he had lost too much blood as his vision got blurry.

"You'll never win Teito Klein!" Was the last thing Teito heard until he blacked out and fell on top of the Chief, bleeding all over him. "Pathetic" Ayanami said and pushed the bleeding Teito off of him.

"How dare you say such a thing to the person you attacked!" Shuri shouted and got up to his feet, challenging Ayanami.

"Do you also want to go against me?" Ayanami asked coldly and raised his sword against the frightened blonde.

"N-no, but in any case leave him alone!" Shuri shouted in anger and closed his eyes as Ayanami charged at him. He felt the point of the man's sword against his back,

"You're a fool for standing up for the Teito Klein." Ayanami replied, "But also, I admire your stupidity. Keep a watch on him if you don't want me killing him." He chuckled and withdrew his sword.

"W-well I think that concludes our lesson for today. Everyone is dismissed." Mizuki-sensei said and watched everyone leave except for Shuri and Kane.

"Shuri-sama, why do you keep standing up for that trash?" Kane asked in anger but got striken by Shuri.

"Stop calling him that, he has a name!" Shuri protested and went over to the unconscious boy.

"Sensei, I'm taking him to the infirmary." He said and picked the boy up bridal style, realizing how light he was, he was able to answer his question about how often Teito eat. Not often.

About five minutes passed and Shuri arrived at the infirmary, when he entered he didn't see anyone there. "Hello?" Shuri called out, 'Some one please come fast! I don't want him to die!' Shuri thought as he shut his eyes and stopped the threatening tears.

"AHHHHH! FLORA IT'S TEITO, HE'S DYING!" The women shouted that saw Teito and Shuri.

"What?" Both Flora and Shuri shouted.

"Give him to me!" The women said and grabbed Teito from Shuri and rushed him over to a bed, stripping off the bandages Shuri saw the whole that was caused by the Chief's sword.

"How did this happen?" Shuri asked because all he knew was that Teito 'fainted from exhaustion'

"The man who brought him earlier said that he was in an accident from a mission, but I don't believe that one bit!" The women named Flora said and started to reapply the bandages, making them tighter than earlier. "The poor boy." She commented and asked Shuri to hold the bandage as she clipped it in place.

"Will he be okay?" Shuri asked softly,

"Well this is a first, an Oak worried for someone else." Flora said and smiled at the boy. "He'll be okay, we'll keep him here for three days and make sure that he eats a lot of food to recover his strength." Flora replied and hustled Shuri out of the room.

'Please God, let Teito be alright.' Shuri prayed and left for his dorm to get some homework done and to sleep.

* * *

**Hello once again everyone, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please PLEASE REVIEW! They help, A LOT! I'm counting on you guys!**

**Lord Kharl out! **


	4. Chapter 4 desperation part 1

**Thanks to all who have favorite and followed as well as reviewed this story , it makes both of us very happy !Also this chapter is going to split into two parts just because that's how I wrote it but the next chapter won't be up until a few days later .And now to the new chapter of Choices : Decisions and Desperation part 1 ! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own 07-ghost .**

**SHURI-**

Shuri couldn't stand this , the boy who had captured his heart was lying in a hospital bed looking pale to his liking. It was five in the evening, after classes had ended he decided to **A/N: Hey all my lovely's , it's my turn to write this chapter of Choices so please bear with me !Also a **return and watch over Teito.

He did it in fear that the ever fear-some Chief of staff Ayanami would come to cause more harm to Teito. The man petrified everyone in class today when he and Teito started a battle in the middle of combat practice.

Just the sight of Teito so angry when he faced off against Ayanami-sama was purely terrifying . He had never seen Teito's mask of absolute calm break that way . And it scared him.

Ayanami-sama on the other hand had been too interested in Teito to notice anything else in the room. What did that man want to do with Teito?

He shuddered; when he saw the two of them fight he felt something in that moment. Teito no matter how small he was, or how weak he was. Was never to be underestimated, there was more to him than what the eye could see.

Something that was obviously intriguing Ayanami-sama a lot. It scared him to think that Teito was so dangerous and powerful. He knew about most of teito's past of a battle sklave, but beyond that he had no idea.

Teito was a mystery, but it seemed he was hiding something. Something in which if others knew, it would cause more trouble for him.

He wondered what it was; Teito had an odd presence surrounding him. An aura that practically oozed power and it scared him. Teito had many things forced upon him, many things that would surely upset anyone.

Teito had seen so many things, terrible things. He had also done many things too, things Shuri himself was sure he couldn't go through with.

Teito was strong, that much was for sure. But even someone as strong as Teito surely had a breaking point, didn't he?

Shuri sighed; he no longer wanted to think of such things so instead he looked back to the object of his thoughts still unconscious on the bed.

He knew Teito would be alright but still, he couldn't help but think it was like his last meeting with Teito for a while.

All day he felt as if someone was watching him. But when he looked around no one was there. Just an empty hallway or classroom, he thought he was just being paranoid.

He shook the thoughts from his head as he once again directed his full attention to Teito .For the first time he got to see Teito sleep. While it wasn't the way he would have wanted it was still something.

Slowly but cautiously he reached out his arm, and petted Teito's head gently. He stopped after what seemed like hours and lied back on the chair and let out a yawn. He was tired; all of today's events had worn him out. He decided to get a short nap in, and closed his eyes.

But he never noticed the pair of gold eyes behind him, glaring with passion. No, he never saw what was to come the next day, and he will never forget it.

**MIKAGE-**

Mikage yawned as he walked the halls of Barsburg Academy .After two long days of rest; he had finally gotten over his cold. He wondered down the hallways looking for his favorite brunette. Teito, his best friend and 'secret' crush.

Although it wasn't much of a secret everyone but Teito who was very simple minded when it came to emotions. But then again that's how Teito was trained to be.

He smiled at the thought of Teito actually showing his true feelings. He would truly be even cuter than he is now.

Mikage stopped; he reached his Barsburg history class. He hadn't seen Teito this morning when he got up.

So he guessed that Teito still assumed that he was still sick. He would surely be happy to surprise Teito; it would be fun to see his reaction.

He chuckled a bit just thinking about it. He walked into the classroom, he was first greeted by some other friends and after that he went to his seat.

But was surprised to find no Teito. He scanned the classroom once more before getting up and walking over Kane.

"Kane-kun, do you know where Teito-kun is?" He asked with absolute innocence.

Kane on the other hand glared at Mikage before sighing.

"The sklave is in the infirmary." Kane said snidely.

Mikage's eyes widened at the word infirmary, he dashed off quickly. Screw classes Teito was hurt, again.

He ran through the many hallways, it wasn't long before he reached his destination. He stopped at the door, letting out pants as he tried to calm himself before stepping in quietly.

No one was inside the front area; he made his way to the back area tip-toeing to make sure no noise was made.

He stopped at one of the back nurses desks, and looked for the rollester sheet. Once he found it he looked for Teito's bed number.

Name- Teito Klein

Bed – 13

Date in / Date out – May 7th -

Mikage let out a breathe he had been holding, Teito had only been here one day. That was good it seemed like he hadn't had a mission then.

He made his way to the back. Once he reached the thirteenth bed he noticed the curtains were closed. How usual for Teito, he never closed the curtains. With one hand and was shocked at the sight before him.

Teito lay on the bed , pale as the sheets on the bed .and sitting on one the side chairs right in front of him was no other than Shuri Oak. This pissed him off, did Shuri hurt Teito again. '_No_ 'he thought, if he did he would have never come to sit at his side.

No one but him , should ever be by his side like that but he himself.

Because no one else liked Teito , they all thought he was Chairman Miroku's _pet._ Now he was glaring he took one more look at teito before he left.

He didn't want to fight were Teito could see his personality slip from its mask. No , because then he would surely disappoint Teito , and that would just hurt the both of them. He was Teito's light in the darkness , teito himself had told him so.

He went to his room and quickly slammed the door. He wanted to be with Teito , no he wanted Teito to acknowledge his feelings. He smiled sadly , teito would surely be looking at him with sad eyes if he saw him this way.

He brought his hands up to cover him eyes for a moment . He wanted Teito to be his and only his.

" _He-he do you desire him so much?" A nasally voice asked amusedly._

Mikage jumped, he opened his eyes to see a shadow-like figure of a man looking at him with a big smile.

"W-who are you ?"He asked cautiously . He put his hands up in defense in case he needed to release his zaiphon.

_" Ha-ha-ha put your hands down boy , I just want to know if you want Teito-Chan to be yours ? So answer my question okay." The shadow-man said again in sickly sweet voice._

Mikage blinked for a moment before the man's words registsired in his head. He watched the man wearily for a moment before answering

" I- I , yes I do like him. I want him to be mine but I can't even match up to him." He said sadly. He avoided the shadow-man's gaze and directed his attention to Tetio's desk.

_" Do you want power?" The shadow-man asks gleefully._

Mikage's eyes snapped to the man once again this time on full alert. What was this guy getting at ? Power , was he seriously asking him that question.

" What do you mean , do I want power?" He asked hesitantly .

_"I mean , do you want the power to make Teito yours and only yours ? Don't you want him all to yourself ?" The shadow-man asked grinning dangerously._

Mikage was taken aback , he didn't know how to respond . Hell he didn't know what to even say to that type of instead he nodded , hoping he wouldn't regret this decision .

He was desperate , and he knew this might come back to haunt him, but right now he wanted Teito. And he would do whatever it took to get him . No matter the price.

He looked to shadow-man once more , before nodding more confidently . The man before him grinned even bigger than before if possible .

_" Is that so, then I'll help you but before that I'll tell you something interesting about that child. It's a secret , one that you must never tell anyone about." The shadow-man said in happy but dangerous tone. _

And so Mikage listened and was shocked at what he had been told . From then on he no longer cared about regrets , because he was already in too deep.

**Alright that's it for part 1 . And just so you all know , no I don't hate Mikage in fact I love him. I just wanted to make his role a little more interesting . After I love some good rival pairings , they make the story so much more interesting . Anyway the next part is still being written as we speak , but don't worry it will be up soon.**

**Other than that comments , Questions , Reviews ? Anyone please and thank you **

** -Sorrowfulchild**


	5. Chapter 5 desperation part 2

**A/N: Hey guys so I'll be doing this chapter too, so bear with me. I'll apologize in advance the second part was supposed to be up last week , but then school work and tennis got in the way so I had to cut my writing time down to ten minutes every two to three days. My bad, I'm so sorry. Anyway here is the second part of decisions and desperation. But anyway starting the 28th of September ill have tons of time to write, seeing as Tennis ends for the season ! so yay more chapters will be realeased then hehe !**

**Disclaimer: We don't own 07 Ghost.**

**-Mikage-**

I walked down the halls, feeling better than ever. Finally I would get my chance, finally Teito would be mine.

I made my way to the infirmary once more; I would surely make Shuri realize who suited Teito best. After all Shuri only viewed Teito as nothing more than a dirty sklave.

Something that surely wasn't true, the brunette was a prince literally. Even if Teito himself couldn't remember, but then again it was best Teito didn't remember yet.

He laughed to himself a little, the shadow Landkarte had told him all about Teito and just how special he was.

It made him feel even more protective over his crush. If Teito was discovered with his unique abilities then everyone would want to claim him for their own.

There would be a new war, a war that would make Teito even sadder. Blood would cover lands and countries entirely. Power struggles would begin and Teito would be sad.

He had made sure Teito wasn't discovered; he had to help Landkarte-san protect Teito –his love.

And he would destroy anyone who stood in his way. He snapped out of his muses and looked up at the hard plastic sign.

-Infirmary-room 217-

He smiled Teito was on the other side of the door just waiting for him. He put his hand on the knob and took a deep breath before he opened it.

But when he did he wasn't pleased with what he saw .Anger swept through him, as he saw none other Than Shuri Oak holding a hysterical Teito in his arms.

**-Teito-**

He was dreaming he had to be. No other place him knew of could be so dark, or seem of so much decaying flesh.

This place was his own personal hell, one he was sure he had seen before. Bodies littered the floor, strewn out in different angles; some even missing body parts.

But what got him the most was the person sitting on an alter looking at him. Well he wasn't even sure he could call this person a – well a person at all.

It was more of a shadow white bright white eyes that seemed to never have an end to them.

The shadow man had an on ominous aura about him. One that reeked darkness and power, which called to Teito's soul to release all his hate.

Teito had concluded a couple things just by observing this man alone. One- he was dangerous, and Two- He didn't want to have anything to do with this person, he feared if he did the results were to be disasterious.

Teito looked to the shadow man again, but shivered in fear when he saw that whited-eyed gaze piercing through his soul.

Unconsciously he took a step back , preparing to run should anything happen .But the shadow man made no such moves , he just merely stared at Teito.

But the just as suddenly the man smiled, and Teito let fear surface on his emotionless mask that he wore. The smile was horrible; it had madness written all over it.

Terrifying were the only things Teito could think of, at least until the shadow man spoke.

_'__I told you I'd come back to devour you again one day. '_

Now he was scared, his legs shook at the words that had just been said so casually. But that wasn't what scared him; it was that it was if he had heard those words before.

And so he did the only thing that came to mind, he ran. Heading throughout the large palace –like place, that also seemed familiar.

He ran through the hallway after hallway trying to put distance between he and the shadow man .But then his distance was cut short at the dead that was in his way.

He turned and saw the shadow man watching him with curiousity in his eyes to see what he would do next.

Teito closed his eyes, he tried to summon his zaiphon to protect him but nothing came. Now he was in full on panic mode, as he heard footsteps grow closer to his now quivering form.

A gentle hand touched his cheek lightly, he froze. He looked up to see the shadow man still smiling but now he couldn't close his eyes or move away.

He was trapped, and frozen in so much fear that it felt as if time stopped. The shadow man leaned down to his face and stopped near ear.

_'__Now, no need to be afraid little one. After all the last time we meet you were so happy to meet me. So come now, don't be so rude. I just wanted to see you again my precious key.'_

Teito didn't know what to think; no he didn't know what to say. It was true then he had met this person before, but when. He didn't remember him and Teito had a very good memory.

**'****You should know better than to touch my master Landkarte.' A deep silky voice said.**

Teito's eyes shot open to see his doppelganger Mikhail, standing in front of him and behind the shadow man.

In turn he heard the shadow man turned and laughed at Mikhail, before turning to Teito again.

_'__We shall me again my key, but the next time it will be in person.' _the shadow man said.

But before he left he reached out to touch Teito again, wiping fallen tears that he hadn't noticed before.

His legs buckled beneath him, his shoulders shook with force. How he was so upset and not even realizes it himself?

Teito looked at the shadow man once more before it disappeared , then turned his gaze on Mikhail who looked at him with concern.

**'****Teito are you okay? I tried to get here faster but that man blocked me out, I'm so sorry! 'His angel said worriedly.**

Teito could not even form words, so instead he shook his head in an affirmative yes for his safety. But in truth he wasn't okay, he'd never been so scared in his life.

Mikhail simply said nothing clearly knowing he didn't want to talk about it. And for that he was glad, the angel knew him better than anyone else.

**'****Teito-sama you need to wake up now. It is not good for you to remain in this place for long.' **Mikhail said before touching Teito's head.

He merely nodded in affirmation and closed his eyes waiting to be woken from his slumber.

His eyes opened, and barely noticed arms that surrounded him and the calm words from someone cooing him softly.

But what he did notice was that Mikage was standing in front of him glaring at whoever was holding him.

And then he froze, Mikage wasn't the person holding him. He pushed the arms surrounding him. And fell out of the bed as with his harsh push, but not before seeing the shocked face of Shuri Oak.

Mikage had rushed over to him, making a fuss about his fall. And Shuri sat stock still watching Teito with concerned eyes, both were soon snapped out of their thoughts when Mikage spoke.

"Teito-kun are you okay, that was quite a fall! " The blonde said worriedly.

Teito looked him and murmured a small yes, before noticing the look in Mikage's eyes. It made Teito be quite altogether, the look was one he'd never seen on the cheery blonde's face.

It was a look of pure anger and hatred.

**-Mikage-**

Mikage tightened his hold on Teito's arm as they sat on the floor. Shuri across from them was starting to cave under the look he was being shot by Mikage.

Mikage would have smiled at him, had Teito not been there. Speaking of Teito he looked down to see the brunette staring at him in wonder.

Oops, Mikage had forgotten that Teito was there in his arms. And that he was having a staring contest with Shuri.

He had to make a quick excuse for Teito if he wanted this to end well.

"Teito-kun let me help you back in bed okay? "He said quickly not giving Teito any room for an argument.

He picked Teito up princess style and put him on the bed, and then turned to Shuri.

"Ne, Shuri-kun let's leave Teito-kun be he needs his rest. Teito-kun I'll tell the nurses your awake now! "He said a little too cheerily as he gripped Shuri's arm and left a dumbfounded Teito too sit there stupidly.

As he left the room with Shuri in hand, he did tell the nurses of Teito's regain in consciousness. And afterwards he headed into the back storage room closet to talk with Shuri.

Once inside he turned and gave his most malicious glare to the other blonde. Who in turn shivered under the pressure of his gaze?

"We need to talk Shuri-kun. You need to know your place; Teito-kun doesn't like you. Don't go near him again; Teito-kun only needs one friend. Me because I won't ever hurt him." He whispered harshly before brushing past Shuri leaving him too dumbfounded by his new harsh personality.

**-End of part 2 of Decisions and Desperation. Hope you liked it! Writing a mean possessive Mikage is kinda hard , but very intresting in my point of view . i hope you weren't bored with this chapter though ! ^.^**

**Please comment or review as well my dears it makes Lord Kharl and I very happy!**

**-Sorrowfulchild**


	6. Chapter 6 Alone

**Alone or Not**

Teito woke up with a jerk and nearly fell out of the hospital bed. He didn't hear anyone, his heart racing fast and loud. 'This is it!' Teito thought to himself and pulled his knees up to his chest, reliving his memories of how he used to be alone. Ironically, he was all alone again, no one to help him to the light. Mikage had told him something strange and that got him uneasy around the other, and then there was Shuri; his actions where the most confusing to Teito. Teito shook his head trying to get rid of the confusion; he couldn't help choking up letting tears come to his eyes.

"I don't want to be alone" Teito sobbed quietly and hugged the blankets around his very skinny figure. He wanted to be alone yet he didn't want to be alone, he started crying. Letting out loud cries of sadness.

"Teito-kun!" Teito jerked his head up facing the nurse,

"N-nurse?" Teito whispered out in disbelief and brought a shaky hand to the women's hand, seeing if she was really there or if it was just his imagination. Teito touched the warm flesh of his nurse's, "You're really here." Teito choked up, only to start crying once again.

"It's okay, I'm here. Everything will be fine." The nurse whispered while rocking back and forth, soothing the brunette. "Shhhhh, it's okay, everything is going to be alright." She kept whispering. Teito stopped crying; only hiccupping once in a while. "Teito-kun, what's wrong?" The nurse finally asked, as Teito calmed down both hiccups and tears stopping.

"I-" He stopped himself, and pushed the nurse away. "I had a bad dream." He stated quietly, the nurse smiled at him and handed him his uniform.

"Teito-kun, you are all ready and healthy, you may be discharged from here. The time is 7 in the morning so you might maybe want to go to class." The nurse said to the boy who nodded. "But first you have a visitor." The nurse said and stepped aside revealing a small pink haired boy. The nurse bowed and left the two. The boy Teito knew as Kuroyuri was shaking, his face was a little red indicating that he had been crying earlier.

"T-Teito-kun are you alright?" Kuroyuri whispered and hesitantly went over to the brunette's bed.

"I'm fine Kuroyuri-san, thank you for worrying." Teito reassured and smiled at the boy who still had a look of uncertaincy on his face. "Teito-kun, could you come with me, I would like to talk to you for a bit." Kuroyuri said and watched as Teito got out of the bed.

The pink haired boy led Teito to a room that was a five rooms down his classroom.

"Kuroyuri-san, why are you taking me here?" Teito asked suspiciously and watched as the pink haired boy with the eye patch lower his head.

"I'm sorry Teito, this was an order." Kuroyuri whispered and led the brunette into the pretty dark classroom, "Ayanami-sama wishes to speak with you so just wait here for him." Kuroyuri said and closed the door after he left the room only to seal it with his zaiphon. Teito didn't respond back to Kuroyuri, his mind racing of strategies that he could use to escape the class when it hit him! He ran over to the window and pushed it open, he thanked his lucky stars that it wasn't windy today.

Teito heard Ayanami talking with Kuroyuri and he knew he had to leave fast. Teito carefully climbed out the window and closed it and started scaling the building to an open window three rooms down. He jumped inside and poked his head outside the room making sure there was no one in the hallways. All clear. He briskly walked towards his class room and he heard the door open where he was being captured, Teito's heart beating fast. He quickly opened the door and closed it only to come facing the students and the teacher.

"Teito-kun, you're la-"

"Don't tell anyone I'm here, please sensei!" Teito sort of begged and ran all the way to the back to an unoccupied desk, passing Shuri who looked concerned, Mikage who also looked concerned and Kane who looked horrid. Teito sat down under the desk and listened quietly pretending that he wasn't in the class.

"So, the Barsburg Empire had made a treaty with the Kingdom of-" The teacher didn't get far as the door was broken down revealing a really pissed Chief of Staff. "Welcome Chie-"

"Teito Klein, where is he?" Ayanami asked coldly to the teacher and scanned the class room, his eyes falling on Shuri and, Mikage and a grinning Kane. "You boy, you seem to know where he is. Tell me." Ayanami ordered Kane who stood up and pointed to the back of the class. A cold smile covered Ayanami's lips as he silently stalked over to where Kane had pointed.

Teito heard the the Chief break down the door of the classroom, his breath hitched, his body stiffened as he heard the Chief talk, his silky cold voice flowing all around. Then, he heard the worst thing, the clicking of the Ayanami's shoes coming closer and closer! Teito shut his eyes waiting.

Sorry guys and girls if this is such a short chapter! Well in any case, please review and comment!

Lord Kharl out!


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter, also sorry for the really long delay!**

Appearance of the Archangel

Teito woke up with a jerk and nearly fell out of the hospital bed. He didn't hear anyone, his heart racing fast and loud. 'This is it!' Teito thought to himself and pulled his knees up to his chest, reliving his memories of how he used to be alone. Ironically, he was all alone again, no one to help him to the light. Mikage had told him something strange and that got him uneasy around the other, and then there was Shuri; his actions where the most confusing to Teito. Teito shook his head trying to get rid of the confusion; he couldn't help choking up letting tears come to his eyes.

"I don't want to be alone" Teito sobbed quietly and hugged the blankets around his very skinny figure. He wanted to be alone yet he didn't want to be alone, he started crying. Letting out loud cries of sadness.

"Teito-kun!" Teito jerked his head up facing the nurse,

"N-nurse?" Teito whispered out in disbelief and brought a shaky hand to the women's hand, seeing if she was really there or if it was just his imagination. Teito touched the warm flesh of his nurse's, "You're really here." Teito choked up, only to start crying once again.

"It's okay, I'm here. Everything will be fine." The nurse whispered while rocking back and forth, soothing the brunette. "Shhhhh, it's okay, everything is going to be alright." She kept whispering. Teito stopped crying; only hiccuping once in a while. "Teito-kun, what's wrong?" The nurse finally asked, as Teito calmed down both hiccups and tears stopping.

"I-" He stopped himself, and pushed the nurse away. "I had a bad dream." He stated quietly, the nurse smiled at him and handed him his uniform.

"Teito-kun, you are all ready and healthy, you may be discharged from here. The time is 7 in the morning so you might want to go to class." The nurse said to the boy who nodded. "But first you have a visitor." The nurse said and stepped aside revealing a small pink haired boy. The nurse bowed and left the two. The boy Teito knew as Kuroyuri was shaking, his face was a little red indicating that he had been crying earlier.

"T-Teito-kun are you alright?" Kuroyuri whispered and hesitantly went over to the brunette's bed.

"I'm fine Kuroyuri-san, thank you for worrying." Teito reassured and smiled at the boy who still had a look of uncertaincy on his face. "Teito-kun, could you come with me, I would like to talk to you for a bit." Kuroyuri said and watched as Teito got out of the bed.

The pink haired boy led Teito to a room that was a five rooms down his classroom.

"Kuroyuri-san, why are you taking me here?" Teito asked suspiciously and watched as the pink haired boy with the eye patch lower his head.

"I'm sorry Teito, this was an order." Kuroyuri whispered and led the brunette into the pretty dark classroom, "Ayanami-sama wishes to speak with you so just wait here for him." Kuroyuri said and closed the door after he left the room only to seal it with his zaiphon. Teito didn't respond back to Kuroyuri, his mind racing of strategies that he could use to escape the class when it hit him! He ran over to the window and pushed it open, he thanked his lucky stars that it wasn't windy today.

Teito heard Ayanami talking with Kuroyuri and he knew he had to leave fast. Teito carefully climbed out the window and closed it and started scaling the building to an open window three rooms down. He jumped inside and poked his head outside the room making sure there was no one in the hallways. All clear. He briskly walked towards his class room and he heard the door open where he was being captured, Teito's heart beating fast. He quickly opened the door and closed it only to come facing the students and the teacher.

The teacher looked stunned as he saw a lost and disheveled looking Teito "Teito-kun, you're la-"

"Don't tell anyone I'm here, please sensei!" Teito shouted and ran all the way to the back to an unoccupied desk, passing Shuri who looked concerned, Mikage who also looked concerned and Kane who looked horrid. Teito sat down under the desk and listened quietly pretending that he wasn't in the class.

"So, the Barsburg Empire had made a treaty with the Kingdom of-" The teacher didn't get far as the door was broken down revealing a really pissed Chief of Staff. "Welcome Chie-"

"Teito Klein, where is he?" Ayanami asked coldly to the teacher and scanned the class room, his eyes falling on Shuri and, Mikage and a grinning Kane. "You boy, you seem to know where he is. Tell me." Ayanami ordered Kane who stood up and pointed to the back of the class. A cold smile covered Ayanami's lips as he silently stalked over to where Kane had pointed.

Teito heard the the Chief break down the door of the classroom, his breath hitched, his body stiffened as he heard the Chief talk, his silky cold voice flowing all around. Then, he heard the worst thing, the clicking of the Ayanami's shoes coming closer and closer! Teito shut his eyes waiting.

"Aruji, don't worry I'll get rid of anything you fear." It was the same voice that Teito had heard when he was on his 'mission'.

'Whoever you are, please don't let Ayanami find me!' Teito screamed in his head.

The Chief's boot's came to a stop, the silverette licked his lips, letting a wicked smirk cross onto his lips, "Teito Klein, you're mine now!" Ayanami exclaimed and bent down to where Teito was. When he was at the level where the boy was supposed to be all he found were feathers. The Chief of Staff let out a growl, his prey had escaped once again! His gloved hand picked up one of the pure white feathers which disintegrated in his hand, one word slipped from his smirking lips; "Mikhail"

.

"T-Thanks so much!" Teito gasped trying to regain his breathing, he was still shocked when white wings had enveloped him back at the classroom, Teito was sure that those kind of things didn't normally happen.

"Anything for you Aruji." The voice replied back, "Aruji, there is a shadow man after you so for the time being until he is gone, let me take control over your body." The voice said, waiting for Teito to make his descion.

"Alright, but who exactly are you?" Teito asked as he closed his eyes,

"I am archangel Mikhail, and you are my vessel since you're…" Mikhail stopped talking realising that Teito had not gotten back all of his memories.

"Since what?" Teito asked as he quickly opened his eyes which were crimson now.

"Don't worry about the small things Aruji, let me take care of this." Mikhail said and felt Teito fall asleep. "Sleep well Aruji and watch out Shadow!" Mikhail smirked and out of the hiding spot he went.

.

"Nee Aya-tan, what are you going to do about Tei-chan?" Hyuuga asked as he followed his superior to Miroku's office.

"It's only a matter of time" Ayanami hissed leaving Hyuuga in confusion.

.

Shuri sighed and listened to the class which dragged out, he could feel Mikage burning holes in his back. 'What is his problem?' Shuri thought angrly as he felt the gaze get more intense, finally he stood up and turned to Mikage with a pretty angry face and shouted. "What is your problem? Haven't you heard it's rude to stare?" The blonde Oak was more than infurated with the other blonde boy who looked like a deer caught in head-lights.

"I…..uh….you see…"

"Boys out of the class, _now!_" The teacher shouted angrly, he was more upset about Shuri's outburst than Mikage's staring at Shuri.

"But I didn't do anything Se-"

"_Now!_" He hissed and watched the two leave the class. Once the two boys were outside of the class room Mikage shoved Shuri against the wall and leaned in close to the other boy.

"If I were you, I'd stay away from Teito, he doesn't need you." Mikage snarled and glowered at Shuri who had a look of pure hatred on his face.

"And if I were you, I wouldn't be touching me now!" Shuri growled and brought his feet up and kicked Mikage square in the stomach. "Looks like I'm a better fighter than you!" Shuri mocked but stopped as he felt something dark seeping from the boy and realized it was a shadow.

.

Mikhail stalked down the hallways peeking through the windows of the classes and laughing to himself, for him, it was a lot of fun being his master; Teito. As he rounded the corner he felt a dreadful pressure on his body, Mikhail could tell it was the Shadow man and in that instant he darted forward, a few twists and turns and Mikhail came upon Teito's friend Mikage and sort of friend Shuri. Mikage had his hand clamped around Shuri's throat while the boy was in the air trying to pry off the blonde boy's grip.

"Oi brats, what are you doing?" Mikhail asked and remembered that he was supposed to be under cover, "I meant….Mikage let Shuri down." Mikhail's eyes narrowed on Mikage and instantly noticed that the Shadow Man was connected to Mikage, with a wicked smirk Mikhail cast his zaiphon at the shadow by Mikage's feet making the ground explode and having Shuri and Mikage thrown in opposite directions.

"T-Teito!" Mikage gasped as he saw Teito glaring at him, "I-I didn't mean to do-"

"Pathetic" Mikhail said with disgust and walked towards Shuri, "You have proven to be a friend towards Aru- me and I thank you, go back to class while I finish this mess up." Mikhail said 'kindly' to Shuri, the poor boy was frozen in fear as Mikhail tried to produce a smile on Teito's face.

"P-please stop, I'll do anything so please don't smile!" Shuri wailed and threw himself at Teito's feet.

"I like that, well in any case go back to class." Mikhail said and watched the blonde scurry away.

"Teito, please answer me! I didn't mean to do anything to him, something came over me an-"

"Shut up! You are worthless, you were going to harm Aruji's friend and if you did that I would have to kil you. Fortunately for you, Aruji wants you to live, but I recommend leaving my sight now if you want to have all your bones in tacked." Mikhail's crimson eyes shone in the sun's gleam making him look scarier than usual and adding an eviler look to him.

"I'm sorry," Mikage whispered again and got up and left the brunette.

**Thanks Lord Kharl for the very nice chapter ! Well the next one is mine better start working on it ! Remember to review or else ...well i'll leave that to your imagination. Bye Kiddos ! **

** -Sorrowfulchild**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hey guys been a long time time huh ? SOrry bout thatt . but anyway here it is a new chapter of Choices. Enjoy **

**-SorrowfulChild**

**Teito pov. -**

I watched as Mikhail threatened my best friend with his life, I had pleaded Mikhail not to harm him and he was true to his word.  
But he still scared him, I was truly afraid of being alone, Mikage was the only person who ever stood by me, all the way with no hesitation and I couldn't bare the thought of being alone once again.

When I saw his face sad, upset and _HURT_ I wanted to cry, no matter how much I told myself that I would not cry, at this point it was of no use.I had hurt the only person I ever had good feelings about, besides someone else. Another person who I never thought liked me.

But right now that didn't matter I needed to talk to Mikage, to explain myself and what had just happened before I lost him.

At this point I was so desperate although I'd experienced these overbearing feelings before they never weighed down on me like this before.

' Mikhail , switch with me! Right now! ' I shouted fiercely to the Archangel.

' Master I can't, what if Ayanami comes to get you? What then ?! ' Mikhail asked startled, he did not want to comply to the order.

'... Then you can take over , and I won't protest, I promise. But right now I need to speak with Mikage ! ' I said desperately.

' ... Why...why would you need to speak with that insignif- '

'Mikahil stop! Enough with that, what is wrong with you? That person is very important to me, h-he is the my b-set friend. ' I choked out anger and desperation creeping into my voice.

' ... I understand master, I'm sorry I do not know what came over me I was out of line. ' Mikhail apologized softly .

And with that my world of quiet and cold darkness became one of light in a hallway.

I sigh out of relief and begin walking to were I feel Mikage's presence but not before thanking my angel .

I walked the many hallways before going up a narrow staircase. When I got to the top I stopped near the closed door.

I was nerves, I wanted to not feel anything at all, I wanted my life to be normal to be filled with happiness.

But for someone like myself it could never happen. It was impossible for I was nothing but a weapon.

I turn the knob on the door and held my breath, walking through I saw Mikage sitting down staring at the sky.

I frown and started to walk towards him, not even two steps later his voice calls out to me in a dull tone.

" Why are you here ?" he asked sadly.

I wince, while I had expected it it still hurt to hear those words leave his mouth. It made me incredibly sad and upset with myself.

" I-I I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen ." I say shakily trying to keep my tears at bay.

But he doesn't turn to me, instead he tenses up at the sound of my tone.  
I didn't want him to turn around to see me this weak.

" Mikhail wasn't supposed to be that rough . He wasn't supposed to say anything that mean to you . I only told him to break you guys up, before you got in trouble. " I say choking up. My tears had escaped from my eyes as they now flowed freely down my cheeks coating them thourghly in two twin rivers.

Now he turns to face me , his face full of pain at my heartfelt words. I close my eyes not wanting him to pity me.

But soon I feel the ground shift, and soft footsteps come closer to me, then a warm embrace eclipsed me as I placed my head on his shoulder and cried.

He kept telling me over and over it was okay that all was forgiven. But I didn't really pay attention to it, I just gripped him tight hoping he wouldn't be mad at me.

Soon my knees started to shake and my breath came out shakily. I was a mess a huge hysterical mess. My legs gave out as I sank to the ground and Mikage fell down with me.

After that he tried to untangle our embrace and gripped my cheeks wiping away my tears. I soon stopped crying my lowered my heart rate.

I looked straight into his eyes to see him smiling softly, at that I smile softly right back, happy to see him back to normal .

" Hey Teito-kun , if I asked for something would you do it for me? " he asked me gently, looking up.

I looked him cocking my head lightly to the side, although still trapped in his hands.

"Of course you know you can ask me anything. " I say happily, waiting to hear what he has to tell me.

He smiles before coming closer and whispering in my ear. I listen carefully before I feel my eyes widen at what he says to me.

After he backs up to look at my face, I don't know what to say. No to be more accurate I don't what I'm supposed to say to something such as this .

I look into his eyes and see a lust filled dark gleam in those beautiful cheerful gold eyes. Mikage is that what you really want from me.

He let's go of me before standing up brushing the dust off of him before looking down at me once again. His Cheshire grin is growing larger at the expression on my face. I can only image what it looks like.

He reaches down and tightly grasps my hand and pulls me up. Tucking me into his side before leading me off the roof, holding onto me tightly .

_' Ne , Teito-chan if you don't do as I say , then I'll tell that person where to find you . I'll tell him and also tell him what you really are. And if you think you have others behind you then your wrong. You only have me, so don't love anyone else but me . Because in the end I'm the one who really loves you. Okay ~ '_

_**Please review**_


End file.
